Dream Time
The Dream Time, also called the World of Dreams or the Interdream World, is a fictional location found in the Moemon Setting. It is a fantastical otherworld that connects the past, present, and future, bringing the souls of all things together in a realm beyond the confines of time. The Dream Time The Dream Time is a world which, in some Regional beliefs, folklore, and religion, is said to be the source of the world and all living things. It is an Otherworld connected to the collective subconscious of all living things, man and Moemon and beast and plant, and even those not normally considered alive, such as stones, water, the wind, and even manmade structures. As such, it challenges the commonly understood concept of what is alive and what is not. The Dream Time has existed for as long as the universe has, arguably longer, according to some beliefs. Its form resembles that of the real world, though it is disjointed, disconnected, and idealized. Colors are brighter, more vivid, with the forms and shapes of things and creatures often more abstract or vague than their real-world counterparts. The Dream Time is surreal, distorted, with time and space irregular, making travel within it over any great distance difficult in the extreme. Further, many things exist in the Dream Time that do not exist in the real world. Beings that have long since died or who have yet to exist at all call the place home. The world itself seems to contain fragments of all eras, and can and will flow through different stages, seemingly at random as the "currents" of the sea of unconsciousness flow and shift in accordance with the souls therein. It is not wrong to say that it is a world made up entirely of souls. Features of the Dream Time The Dream Time can be considered to be highly morphic, altering and shifting in response to the thoughts of strong minds and wills, though for most people this takes a great deal of training even beyond merely being aware of the Dream Time while sleeping. The beings that can be considered "native" of the realm, Spirits Past and the Unborn, tend to hold far more power there than all but a few beings. Usually, of those living in the current world, the current time, only ones who are considered to have a degree of divinity can exert significant influence in the Dream Time. Environment There is a significant degree of variation with the environment of the Dream Time. Specifically, not only is it like the real world, it is actually dramatically larger. The Dream Time contains within it the souls of all things that have ever lived or will live, as well as the souls of those things which are forever caught between the world of the waking and the dreaming, such as plants, soil, water, air, and the like. This means that such existences would normally overlap. However, due to the morphic nature of the world and a lack of reliance on physical matter and the laws of conservation, the world is capable of expanding and separating itself into "pockets" of reality which can host the souls of these beings, and all others, in accordance with the needs of the souls within. This has resulted in some very strange conditions in the Dream Time. Floating islands that are not unlike biomes themselves, for example. The normal laws of physics and nature do not apply in this place, so that a person may freely move through solid objects or underwater with no hindrances or dangers. So long as they have the permission of said things, anyway. Stable Regions Natives of the Dream Time possess a capacity to alter and control the world around them that is greater than a Dreamer naturally. This trait means that the area surrounding these beings is fundamentally more stable than those of transient visitors. This influence means that traveling through the realms of than in the territories created by dreaming minds. Those that have become true Dreamers hold more influence, and can stabilize their own corners of the Dream Time, but there is little control beyond this. To those who lack this ability, or are travelling beyond their normal sphere of influence, it is generally best to stick to the realms of the natives, for these places are less volatile and dangerous, and far more predictable. Unstable Regions Just as natives generate stable pockets of "reality" around themselves while existing in the Dream Time, non-natives also create such pockets when they enter the realm through sleep and dreaming. However, these realms are generally unstable, prone to sudden dramatic changes in shape, size, and properties, ranging from mere cosmetic alterations to total changes in environment or even the laws of nature. Furthermore, these realms can change rapidly open or close as the dreamer wakes or returns to sleep, and can thus suddenly shunt visitors to other regions within the Dream Time, often violently. The Tree of Dreams An ancient and powerful region within the Dream Time, some claim that it is the dream of the Yggdrasil. Others say that it is the origin of all living things, for the dreams of creatures seem to cluster about it and grow amidst its vast branches. It is a tree of impossible size, a tree as large as a world in and of itself. None yet understand what causes some minds to be tied to it when they dream, or why these bonds seem to be transient, for often individuals who are connected to it at one time may dream again, and be separate from it, only to dream yet again and be connected to it once more. The laws of the Dream Time seem to be as abstract and capricious as a dream themselves. However, it is a place where many may connect amid the realm of sleep, for it seems that this place calls to those who have need of it. Denizens There are many beings that can be found in the Dream Time. Some dwell there permanently, for all intents and purposes. Others are merely visiting. As a general rule, those beings which are considered conventionally alive and cognizant only visit the Dream Time. Plants and "non-living" things seem to be forever straddling the realm, save those that no longer, or do not yet, exist. Likewise, those living things that do not currently live, the dead and the yet born, call this place their home indefinitely. Whether beings of the past may live again in new forms is unknown. In other words, it's somewhat unclear what defines denizens of the Dream Time. Perhaps even moreso since it's effectively impossible to verify anything in regards to these questions. Spirits Past Dreamers Spirit Forms of Dreamers The Unborn Objects Entering and Leaving the Dream Time Entering Leaving Dream Remnants Studies of the Dream Time Doctor Fennel Professor Burnet The Devon Corporation Category:Moemon Category:Location Category:Terminology Category:Moemon Category:Location Category:Terminology